


First Sight

by glymr



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Past Abuse, Sappy Ending, interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: Written for a prompt on theDBH Kinkmeme(come join us!  It's so much fun!)Original prompt: "Markus/Simon, no revolution AUCarl doesn't die and Leo doesn't break in.Instead, Leo visits constantly to ask for money, but one day, he brings over his new android, Simon, and Marcus becomes fascinated by him."





	First Sight

They're at dinner - well, Carl's eating dinner while Markus is poring over the chessboard and deciding on his next move - when Leo barges through the doors. Markus rises swiftly and smoothly, heading over to stand protectively next to Carl.

It's not until he's by the wheelchair that he realizes that Leo's not alone. Behind and to Leo's right is an android.

The most beautiful android Markus has ever seen.

"Leo," says Carl, and Markus can hear the mixture of emotions in his voice. There's surprise, and wariness, and pain...but also hope. Always hope.

 _Hello_ , says Markus to the android. The android blinks.

 _...Hello_ , he replies. _Did you need something?_

"Hey dad," says Leo, sounding jittery and strung out as usual. "What's up? Painted anything new today?" He sounds fake, false, even to the ears of an android without emotions, Markus thinks.

 _No_ , Markus tells the other android. The touch of the other's mind makes something in his chest flutter, as delicate as a butterfly's wings, and gives him an oddly weak feeling in his knee joints. _I was just saying hello._

"I'm still working on the same piece," says Carl. He sounds tired, and Markus can hear the disappointment behind the words. He can hear how fake Leo sounds, too, Markus is sure of it. "Would you like to see it?"

"Sure. Sure."

 _Oh._ The other android blinks again.

Markus takes hold of the wheelchair and begins to lever it out from behind the table. He frowns, Carl didn't quite finish his dinner and is highly unlikely to now that he's been interrupted. It's too late now, though. He makes a note to make Carl a slightly larger breakfast than usual tomorrow. _What's your name?_ he asks the android as he begins to wheel Carl toward the studio.

 _Simon_ , comes the answer after another moment of hesitation. He sounds shy, Markus thinks. It makes him want to reach out to Simon, to touch him, to reassure him.

 _I'm Markus_ , he says instead. _Nice to meet you, Simon._

 _I - it's - I - nice to meet you, too,_ says Simon. He sounds confused, even lost, like no one has ever introduced themselves to him before. Perhaps no one has. The thought makes Markus...he searches for a word and decides on 'uncomfortable'.

"Who's your new friend?" asks Carl as the studio doors slide open for them.

"Friend?" asks Leo blankly. After a second he gets it, his eyes sliding over to Simon and then away. "You mean the android?" He makes a rude, dismissive noise. "It's not my friend, it's an _android_. It belongs to my girlfriend, she's letting me use it while she goes and visits her parents."

The words send a flash of something through Markus. It's fast, there and then gone, and he can't quite figure out what it was, but it leaves his thirium pump working harder than it should and his hands gripping the handles of Carl's chair too tightly.

He wants to ask Simon what Leo means, whether Leo is unkind to him, but something is stopping him. He can't figure out what it is.

Carl sighs and speaks to Simon directly. "Good evening."

"His name is Simon," says Markus, speaking perhaps a little more loudly than necessary.

Turning his head to look up at Markus and then back to the other android, Carl says, "Good evening, Simon." He sounds pleased.

Simon responds with a quiet, "Good evening, sir." He's deferential, his eyes darting to Leo nervously even as he addresses Carl.

Leo snorts with disgust. "That's the name _she_ gave it. Pretty stupid to name these things if you ask me. Might as well name your toaster."

Markus watches as Simon's gaze drops to the ground. There's a strange, pounding imperative down in the back of his coding, something he can't quite make out the shape of, like the constant instinctive code that keeps his pump beating or his artificial lungs filling with air.

"Anyway," says Leo, hardly glancing at Carl's newest painting, "I was hoping you could loan me some money, dad."

Carl's shoulders droop, and Markus feels his hands tighten around the wheelchair handles again. He forces himself to loosen them before he leaves permanent indents in the metal under the rubber grips. "You need to promise me that this will go toward bills this time," says Carl, his voice low and almost pleading.

"Of course, dad," says Leo. "I'm clean, just like I promised you."

He's not. The signs of red ice usage are abundantly clear.

Markus knows better than to say anything, though. Carl sighs again and says, "Markus, make a transfer to Leo's account, please. The same amount as last time."

He wants to speak. He finds that he has to lock his jaw, pressing his teeth together as he sends the wireless transfer request to the bank, to prevent himself from making an objection. Carl hasn't ordered him not to speak, but Markus knows that nothing he says will do any good.

Once the request is sent, he says, "Done, Carl." Then he allows his gaze to drift back to Simon, and says through their connection, _Simon. That's a very old name._

Simon's LED flares yellow. _It is?_

_Yes. Perhaps you are named after Simon of Cyrene, who carried the cross for Jesus?_

_Who? I don't think so. My owner named me after an actor she likes, I think. I don't know exactly which one, though._

Markus feels his jaw relax, his lips parting slightly in surprise. Of course, most androids aren't encouraged to read, not the way Markus is. He knows this, but seeing it in action startles him nonetheless. Carl encourages him to read everything: poetry, Shakespeare, the Bible, and anything else that he comes across in Carl's extensive library.

 _It doesn't matter,_ he says to Simon, hoping he sounds reassuring. Simon's eyes flicker away from Leo to rest on Markus for a long moment, and Markus feels... _something_ sweep over him. It's a little like the warmth and comfort and desire to protect he sometimes feels with Carl, but different. Stronger, in some ways.

 _What does 'Markus' mean?_ Simon asks.

 _It means...a lot of things._ Markus longs to take Simon's arm and show him all the things it means, the stories that Carl has told him. _Carl chose it for me because it exists in some form across many languages._

"Thanks, Dad," says Leo dismissively, pleased that he's gotten his way. Markus can tell that he can't wait to get out of there. Probably to go buy more red ice.

He's going to take Simon with him.

"Can I get you something to drink?" says Markus suddenly. Carl and Leo both look at him, startled, although for different reasons. "There's Scotch in the library." Anything to keep Simon here a little longer.

Leo rolls his eyes, then shrugs. "Sure, why not? One for the road."

Carl doesn't say anything, but his eyebrows are raised as he looks back at Markus.

Markus takes his time getting them settled in the library again. He pours out the Scotch slowly and hands a glass to Carl first, then one to Leo, who tosses it back. It's wasted on Leo, of course, but that's not the point. "I could - would you like me to play something for you?"

"Play?" Leo blinks at Markus.

"On the piano. I could-"

Leo laughs. "Thanks, but no thanks. I really gotta be going."

Markus can't help but glance at Simon. The other android is staring at him, not at Leo or Carl, but at him. It makes a strange sensation ripple over Markus, down the back of his neck and his spine. Strange, but not unpleasant.

He wants to play for Simon. He wants Simon to watch him.

He wants-

"Thanks again, Dad," says Leo, carelessly setting down his glass with a 'clunk'. "See you around."

"See you later, Leo," says Carl. He sounds distracted. When Markus glances at him, he realizes that Carl's eyes are resting on Markus, darting between him and Simon.

 _Wait, don't go yet,_ Markus can't help thinking. His hand twitches with the desire to raise it, to stop them.

 _I have to_ , says Simon. _Goodbye, Markus. I'm glad I got to meet you._

 _I - likewise,_ Markus says, stammering like Simon had earlier. _Goodbye. I hope - I hope we can meet again._

 _Me too._ For a moment, Simon's eyes soften, their expression warm. Then he turns to follow Leo out the door.

Markus forces himself not to run out after them, not to beg Leo to let Simon stay a little longer.

The door closes behind them, and they're gone.

Simon's gone.

Gone with _Leo_ , and Markus doesn't want to think about what the man might do to an android like Simon, someone so obviously gentle-

"What was that all about?" asks Carl.

Markus starts and turns to look down at his owner. "What was what all about?" he asks, pretending he doesn't understand.

Carl smiles. "You've never offered Leo a drink before," he says, "And you've certainly never suggested that I have one - in fact you give me a hard time about it every time I ask you for one."

Shrugging, Markus says, "It would be nice if Leo would stick around a little longer when he comes to beg for money." It comes out sounding bitter.

Carl tilts his head, apparently unfazed. "You kept looking at the android. 'Simon,' you said his name was?"

Markus feels that sensation again, down the back of his neck and his spine. "Yes," he says. "His name is Simon."

"Were you talking to him wirelessly?"

"Yes," says Markus again.

"What did you talk about?"

Markus shrugs. "I asked him his name and introduced myself. I - mentioned that his name was from the Bible. He asked me what my name meant."

"Did you tell him?"

"There wasn't time. If we could have interfaced…" Markus stops, almost choking on the words. He wants to interface with Simon, and the _want_ is so strange and alien. It's a powerful imperative, like wanting Carl to be healthy and happy, but it's also outside of his core programming.

"I see. You seem quite taken with him."

"He was beautiful." The word comes out before Markus can temper it, can make it less revealing.

Carl hesitates. "And another android of the same model," he says slowly, "Would you find him just as beautiful?"

 _'Him,'_ thinks Markus with helpless love, _not 'it.' Thank you, Carl._ "He would be aesthetically pleasing, but…" He stops, unable to find the words.

"But he wouldn't be Simon?" Carl is leaning forward, watching Markus.

Markus nods, thinking of the brush of the other mind against his, shy, fluttering.

"I see," says Carl, his voice filled with wonder. He doesn't say anything else, and finally Markus rouses himself.

"Come on, Carl," he says. "It's past your bedtime."

***

Three days later, Leo shows up again with Simon in tow. "Hey dad," he says as he strolls in. "You called me?"

He did? Markus usually places all of Carl's calls for him, but Carl hadn't asked him to contact Leo. A pulse of excitement goes through him as he sees Simon again, standing in Leo's shadow.

"Yes, thank you for coming," says Carl. "I wanted to talk to you about borrowing Simon."

"Simon?" It takes Leo a moment. "Oh, the android? What do you want with it?"

"I'm working on a new series," says Carl, "and it happens that Simon has exactly the look I need for it. I'd like him to model for me. With your permission, of course."

"Uh," Leo blinks a few times, and Markus can practically watch the thoughts as they cross the man's face. He's confused, wondering why Carl doesn't just get his own android that looks like Simon. A look of sudden guile. Maybe the old man doesn't realize that he can get the same kind of android elsewhere. Maybe Leo can get something out of it. "Uh," says Leo again, "Tell you what, I'll rent him to you."

Carl sighs. "Very well," he says dismissively. "When is your girlfriend coming back?"

"My - oh, right. End of the week," says Leo.

"That may be sufficient," says Carl, and something cries out in Markus. The end of the week is four days away. It won't be enough, he thinks.

And yet, it will be so much better than nothing at all.

"Markus, please make a transfer to Leo's account, the same as last time," says Carl. Leo opens his mouth, probably to ask for more, then shuts it again as Carl goes on, "Of course, I may need him for another session later."

"I can ask my girlfriend," says Leo quickly. "She'd probably be game. She only uses him for two things anyway," he snorts.

Markus looks at Simon, but Simon is looking down at the floor.

"Oh? What two things are those?" asks Carl.

"Housecleaning and sex," says Leo. "I never saw the appeal of fucking one of these walking vibrators myself," he says crudely. "I mean, not that I don't keep her satisfied, but she's such an insatiable little whore-"

"That's enough," says Carl, his voice cold and clear. Leo stops short and flushes, looking away. "Thank you for the loan of Simon, Leo. Please let me know when your girlfriend returns and wants him back."

"Yeah," mumbles Leo. "Fine, okay." He darts a glance at Simon, at Markus, at Carl, and at the Scotch, then seems to shake himself. "Okay," he says again. "I should go."

Carl's voice softens. "I'll see you soon, Leo."

"Yeah. Whatever." Leo turns and heads out the door without another word.

Once he's gone, Simon lifts his downcast gaze. "You want me to model for you?"

"If you wouldn't mind," says Carl.

"No," says Simon, though he looks bewildered. "Whatever you like, sir."

Markus feels his own thirium pump pounding hard and fast inside him. Carl had...he'd done this for _him_ , Markus _knows_ it.

"Let's go to the studio," says Carl. "You too, Markus, if you wouldn't mind. I want both of you in the painting."

Carl's never asked him to model before. Markus feels a surge of something like pride and something else, something that makes him feel light and hollow.

It takes a little while to get things situated as Carl wants. He has them strip off their tops, leaving their chests bare, and then has them bring in the low couch from another room. "Good, good. Now if you'd sit next to each other, but turn your upper bodies to face each other. Now, if you could hold hands."

"With-" Markus has to stop and take a breath. "With skin, or without, Carl?"

"I suppose," Carl says as though considering it, "That's up to you. Up to both of you," he says, gently including Simon. "Either or both of you can keep your skin on, it won't affect the painting either way."

Simon's brows draw together for a moment in obvious confusion. Markus holds out a trembling hand and Simon slides his own into it. After a moment of contact, Markus lets his skin draw away, and Simon does the same, looking into his eyes.

 _[Initiate Interface?]_ The prompt appears in front of Markus, and he hesitates for only a moment before sending the _Y_ response, wondering if Simon will accept the invitation.

The other android doesn't at first, and Markus smiles at him. _It's okay. We don't have to._

 _I've never done it_ , says Simon.

 _It's okay. This is fine,_ says Markus. _This is wonderful._

Simon smiles hesitantly back. He hasn't responded to the invitation yet, hasn't said yes or no. _Why do you want to interface with me?_

 _I like you_.

 _Why?_ asks Simon, his mental tone puzzled.

 _I don't know,_ admits Markus. _There's just something about you. Not just your appearance, but your mind._

Markus can feel Simon's confusion and startlement. _I hardly know you._

_I know. It's all right._

Simon doesn't say anything else for nearly a minute, and Markus sits still, gazing into his eyes, his thirium pump finally calming a little.

Then, without warning, Simon accepts the invitation.

The connection opens between them, a channel, a river of data, of memories, of feelings.

Simon's been around a long time, been bought and exchanged and re-sold. He's served and served, been loved and been hurt. It flows over and into Markus and he accepts it, welcomes it, cherishes it because it's all _Simon_ but it's so _much_ …

"Simon," he gasps. There's a red wall between them, not orders, just a wall that says they cannot feel, cannot love, separating from each other, the final barrier between them. Without hesitation Markus hurls himself against it, _tearing_ at it, and after a moment of shock he feels Simon doing the same from his side and -

And it-

-breaks-

-crumbles-

-and Markus feels tears spilling down his face.

"Simon," he gasps. "Oh - oh, _Simon_." He pulls the other android into his arms, determined to protect him, to shield him from anyone who would ever hurt him again, to _love him_ -

-he feels Simon's love flowing back to him, warm, then hot, a flood of awe and passion and need. Simon's had sex, he knows all about it, but never has he _wanted_ like this-

-they fall into each other, lips crashing together, hands still linked, their free arms twining around each other's necks, pulling each other close, the skin disappearing as they touch, unneeded.

 _Beautiful_ , Markus thinks, and feels the echo of the thought in Simon.

_You're so beautiful. You - you woke me up-_

_We woke each other up,_ replies Markus. He's not sure if he's laughing or sobbing.

A sound makes them both look over at Carl. They'd forgotten him. Simon, feeling the deep affection Markus holds for Carl, smiles.

Carl's eyes are wide. There are tears streaming down his cheeks. "My God," he whispers.

"Carl!" cries Markus, springing up. "Are you all right?"

"I've never been better, son," says Carl, wiping his eyes. "I've never been better." He gives the two of them a shaky smile and reaches out his hands to both of them. Markus takes one and Simon takes the other, holding the frail hand carefully between both of his. "Love," says Carl in wonder. "I never thought I would live to see the day when androids could fall in love."

 _Love_. Of course, that's what it's called. Such a small word to encompass such a huge concept.

"Carl," says Markus. "Please, can - can Simon-"

"Of course," says Carl at once. "I'll see about getting ahold of Leo's girlfriend. Of course I wouldn't ask the two of you to separate. Not now. Not _ever_."

Markus smiles and looks over at Simon. For the first time his expression is suffused with joy and bright with hope.

 _Not ever,_ echoes Markus, and feels the strength of his vow reflected back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, why does everything I write lately seem to turn into sap? I'm so sorry. I threw this together this evening and posted it right before going to bed, so I apologize if it sucks.
> 
> I'd like to try to write something for every day in October for "Fictober" - something I've never done before. I seriously doubt I will manage it, especially as I have a PACKED month planned, but what the heck, I might as well start it off right.
> 
> Come play along at the [Kinkmeme!](https://dbh-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/717.html) It's lots of fun!
> 
> Also, I'm at [tumblr](http://glymr.tumblr.com/) off and on. Feel free to ping me there and say hello. :)


End file.
